


Sebastian and Blaine (Mostly Blaine) watch the Royal Wedding

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2018 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Royal Wedding, Sebastian Smythe/Santana Lopez friendship, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Blaine makes Sebastian watch Harry and Meghan's wedding.--Written for Seblaine Week, Day 5, Royal Wedding





	Sebastian and Blaine (Mostly Blaine) watch the Royal Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> At first I didn't want to post it, because it's really short, but I guess it can count as a drabble.
> 
> I didn't know what to write for Seblaine Week Day 5, Royal Wedding, because I normally don't like those, so I asked one of my friends for advice and she helped me think of this.

Sebastian sighs, "Why do we need to watch this, it's not like we live in England." Blaine rolls his eyes and gets out of their bed, "Everyone around the word is watching, Bas." 

"It's 7 AM, who gets married so early?" Sebastian groans and hides his face in his pillow. Blaine smiles and looks at his fiancé, "You of all people should know that Europe has a big time difference. Now get out, I'm not watching this alone." Sebastian groans again, but lets his fiancé pull him out of their bed. "I hate you for making me do this, Blaine." Blaine snorts, "I'll make it up to you." 

Sebastian walks into their kitchen to grab coffee and sighs, he'd rather stay in bed than watch strangers get married. "Hurry up, Bas! It's starting!" Blaine yells from the living room, and Sebastian wonders how Blaine is still alive without coffee. 

A few minutes later he walks towards the couch with two cups of coffee and sits next to Blaine. Blaine grins at him before focusing on the screen. It hasn't even started yet, and Sebastian is already bored. The only wedding he cares about is his own, so he watches Blaine. Blaine's eyes shine with excitement as he watches Meghan get out of the car in her wedding dress.

"I can't wait until we get married." Blaine blurts out, but doesn't look away from the TV. Sebastian hums in agreement, "Let me guess, Sam will be your best man?" Blaine laughs, "Of course, but who will be yours?" Sebastian shrugs, "I don't really have friends, maybe I'll ask Santana to be my best woman." Blaine looks up surprised, he hasn't really realized how close Santana and Sebastian got. 

When Blaine told his friends that he was dating Sebastian, most of them ignored him for weeks. Santana didn't and went to Sebastian's apartment to give him a shovel talk, but they ended up bonding over watching Kurt's dramatic reaction to the news. Ever since then, they have been best friends. Which is weird, because a few years ago they hated each other. 

"Oh my god." Blaine squeals when he looks back at the tv, "Look how happy and in love they look, Bas." Sebastian rolls his eyes but turns towards the television. They watch the wedding in silence, until...

"Bas, are you crying?" 

Sebastian looks up, "No. I don't cry, Blaine. My contacts are irritating my eyes."

"You're wearing glasses, idiot" Blaine points out and laughs before hugging his fiancé, "You're so cute, Bas." Sebastian sighs, "Shut up." He pulls Blaine closer towards him, "Now, how were you planning on making it up to me?" He asks him and Blaine grins at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that it's so short, I didn't know what to write, but I still wanted to post something.


End file.
